But I Love It
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Cintanya tak menginginkan kau luar biasa sempurna, tapi cintanya yang menginginkan kau apa adanya. / NaruFemSasu / Special to The DeVil's eyes


Gadis itu menyebalkan!

Itu yang selalu di tanamkan dalam benak seorang pemuda sembilan belas tahun, Uzumaki Naruto pada seorang gadis remaja SMA tempatnya mengajar, Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkannya bukan main. Bukan mau Naruto menganggap Sasuke gadis yang menyebalkan, tapi sifat dan sikap gadis itu yang membuat Naruto menyimpulkan demikian. Dan gadis yang menyebalkan itu adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

kekasih hatinya…

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Chara : NaruFemSasu**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Gender bender, OOC, dll**

**Story by_Yashina Uzumaki**

.

.

Pagi ini, terlihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang asik berteduh di bawah pohon sakura di tengah musim dingin bersalju seperti ini. Sang gadis bersurai biru dongker yang panjangnya sampai punggu tergerai indah membingkai wajah putih mulus bak porselen itu. Pipi sang gadis merona merah efek dari cuaca yang dinginnya melebihi suhu normal Konoha di hari biasa. Dan di sampingnya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah menemani sang gadis yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanyad di bahu sang pemuda.

"Kau bembuat aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke."gerutu Naruto pada Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di bahu Naruto. Dengan malas Sasuke menjawab berupa ejekan,

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Uugh…"Naruto menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari bahunya, itu membuat Sasuke memberikan tatapan sebalnya pada Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan, "Kenapa aku bisa tahan denganmu sih?"Tanya Naruto dengan menatap bola mata onyx Sasuke. Bukan marah, Naruto hanya kesal karna dirinya memang selalu terlihat lebih bodoh dari gadis pujaan hatinya ini. Maka untuk membela diri atau 'sedikit' gertakan, sapphier Naruto mencoba menatap tajam onyx indah di depannya itu untuk membuatnya takut, dan…., itu tidak berhasil–

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja aku."jawab Sasuke santai tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah kesal Naruto menjadi bingung dan kaget. Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke tersenyum geli mengetahui kejailannya kali ini juga berbuah menyenangkan untuknya.

"E-eh…aku tidak bicara seperti itu kok."balas Naruto cepat. Perasaanya Ia tak mengungkin-ungkit soal meninggalkan Sasuke, dan Naruto menambah hitungannya lagi tentang betapa menyebalkannya Sasuke saat sang gadis menjawab,

"Memang tidak, karna yang bicara seperti itu aku."

"Grrr….Sasuke."rahang Naruto mengeras. Gadisnya itu tidak terlalu cerewet, tapi sekalinya bicara, mulutnya itu pedas dan membuatmu terkadang naik darah, seperti sekarang–

"Hn?"tanggap Sasuke.

Melihat tanggapan acuh dari Sasuke, Naruto jadi benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke yang duduk manis mendongak menatap Naruto yang mulai mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Gah! Selalu berakhir seperti ini. Tadi juga, kau bicara seolah-olah kau sedang curhat padaku dan membutuhkan masukan dari kekasihmu yang tampan ini.–"Sasuke mengernyit meremehkan mendengar kalimat narsis kekasihnya itu. Tapi senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah Sasuke yang tau bahwa kekasihnya marah tapi tidak benar-benar marah padanya. –"Kau bilang kakakmu menyebalkan. Kau bilang kakakmu jahat karna mengataimu dengan kata-kata yang membuatmu tersinggung. Kau bahkan bilang ingin pindah rumah karna tak kuat dengan sikap kakakmu. Aku senang kau mau bercerita padaku, dan aku kira kau juga ingin mendengar masukan dan nasihat dariku. Tapi, setiap aku memberimu nasihat ini dan itu, kau selalu bisa membuat kata-katamu lebih bermanfaat untukku dari pada nasihatku untukmu. Kau tau, itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Hn.–"Sasuke ikut berdiri, menghadap Naruto yang lebih tinggi 15cm darinya dan melanjutkan. –"Itu karna kau terlalu bodoh bila di samakan denganku."dan Sasuke pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang memutih karna syok dan jengkel bukan main.

Naruto tersadar dari keterpurukannya(?) saat mendengar tawa puas dari Sasuke yang sudah berlari jauh dengan senyum mengejek khas Uchiha miliknya. Dan Naruto pun tak kuasa menahan senyum bahaginya mengetahui kekasihnya itu juga bahagia bersamanya.

"Cih, kekasihku itu…"

Ya, Sasuke memang menyebalkan dan selalu menyebalkan di setiap waktunya. Tapi semenyebalkan apa pun kekasihnya itu, Naruto akan selalu cinta. Cinta yang membuatnya mencintai setiap jengkal dalam diri gadisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Untuk seorang gadis remaja enam belas tahun seperti Sasuke, cemburu melihat kekasihnya bersama gadis lain itu adalah hal wajar, dan akan semakin wajar bila melihat kekasihnya itu memberi respon dan sengaja bermesraan dengan cewe lain di depan Sasuke.

'Uugh…menyebalkan!'gerutu Sasuke dalam hati saat melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara mesra dengan seorang gadis seumuran Sasuke yang juga murid sekolah sama sepertinya di sekolah tempat Naruto magang ini.

Naruto memang seperti itu. Selalu tebar pesona dan tidak lihat situasi bila sedang menggombal pada siswi centil yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya.

Menyebalkan buat Sasuke saat dulu Naruto pertama kali praktek mengajar di SMA Konoha ini. Menyebalkan karna perasaan kesal yang entah kenapa Sasuke rasakan saat tau Naruto yang menjadi tetangganya kini di kenal dan di sukai oleh teman-teman Sasuke di sekolah. Dan kekesalan itu semakin menjadi saat Sasuke tau dan melihat jelas bagaimana Naruto bermesraan dengan teman sekelasnya bernama Sakura. Gadis itu manja, dan laki-laki seperti Naruto adalah tipe laki-laki yang suka pada gadis manja –menurut Sasuke–.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa ia cemburu. Naruto tampan, Naruto juga baik, bahkan untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru di kenalnya. Maka dari itu Sasuke jadi menyukai Naruto karna sikap ramahnya. Rasa sukanya membuat Sasuke kesal bila melihat Naruto bersama yang lain. Dan rasa suka juga kesalnya pula yang menjadikan mereka kini adalah sepasang kekasih sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau tidak bermesraan di lingkungan sekolah, Naruto-sensei?"Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di kursi pojok kelas sebagai tempat strategis melihat Naruto yang tebar pesona dengan siswi lain.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan berlaga bodoh. Kau bermesraan dengan Sakura di luar kelas tadi. Kau sengaja ingin membuatku muak?"terang Sasuke dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Sasuke kesal bukan main. Padahal ia sudah bilang kalau ia adalah seorang yang pencemburu pada Naruto saat awal hubungan mereka. Sasuke tidak pernah melarang kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu tebar pesona dan ramah pada siapa pun, tapi jika itu semua sudah melebihi batas apa lagi sampai dilakukan di depan Sasuke, gadis itu wajib marah akan sikap kelewat tak peka kekasihnya.

"Hm? Kau cemburu? Hahahaha…"tawa Naruto lepas seketika saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah merah. Ternyata gadisnya itu cemburu padanya dan malu saat Naruto mengetahui perasaannya itu.

Siswa-siswi yang kebetulan ada di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat ini langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang masih tertawa tanpa sadar aura hitam sudah menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"DIAM! Kau menyebalkan, sensei!"Sasuke berlari keluar kelas setelah membentak Naruto yang langsung berhenti tertawa. Ia malu, juga marah karna Naruto seperti meremehkan perasaan kesal –cemburu– nya pada kemesraan kekasihnya itu. Naruto memang baik, bahkan sangkin baiknya ia terkadang tak bisa membedakan mana yang menyenangkan kekasihnya dan yang membuat kekasihnya jengah.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Sasuke langsung berlari menerjang pagar pembatas dan menendangnya. Sasuke kesal, kesal sekali. Dan kekesalannya itu semakin meluap-luap saat melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mau apa Kau! Pergi dari sini!"bentak Sasuke saat melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menggapai Sasuke yang mundur teratur.

"Maaf…, kau harusnya mengerti, Sakura itu muridku. Dia tadi menanyakan tugas matematika yang kuberikan kemarin."terang Naruto dengan selembut mungkin. Sasuke adalah orang yang keras kepala dan tidak bisa di lawan dengan kekeras kepalaan juga.

"Cih, kau suruh aku mengerti? Aku sudah cukup mengerti dengan sikapmu selama ini. Kau membuatku muak. Kau membuatku jengah dengan kelakuan sok perhatianmu dengan siswi lain. Kau–"

Grepp!

"Maafkan aku."Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Maaf…aku sungguh tak ada niat menyakitimu."Naruto peluk Sasuke lebih erat dan membenamkan kepala bersurai kuning cerah itu di lekuk leher Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, dan perlakuan Naruto yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya jatuh kepelukan pemuda itu walau tau Naruto selalu bermesraan dengan cewe lain.

" …"tanpa di perintah otaknya Sasuke mengangguk, membalas pelukan Naruto dan bergumam–

"Aku tak suka melihatmu memanjakan yang lain, Baka. Karna aku sadar aku bukan seseorang yang bisa manja seperti mereka."jelas Sasuke dengan menahan semburan merah di pipinya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membalas gombalanmu, maka dari itu jangan menggombal untuk yang lain."Sasuke mencubit pinggang Naruto di tengah-tengah pelukan mereka saat ini.

"Dan juga,–"mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain. Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi yang menguar dari rambut indah Sasuke, dan Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang guru yang merangkap kekasihnya itu, "–maafkan aku karena bersikap seperti ini."

"Kau lucu."kepala Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke kembali malu dan menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya di dada Naruto. "Kalau kau tak seperti ini, aku tidak yakin akan bisa mencintaimu."

"Kau tukang gombal."balas Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan mereka dan menjauh mendekati pagar pembatas. Wajah gadis Uchiha itu kini benar-benar merah padam, tapi senyum bahagia tak lepas sedikit pun dari bibirnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk murid tercintanya itu dari belakan. "Kau tak merasa dingin?"Tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya dialah yang merasa dingin karna berdiri di atap sekolah dengan musim dingin bersalju seperti ini.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah balik bertanya,

"Apa yang tak kau suka dariku? Aku akan merubahnya."menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman di dada Naruto, Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya ini.

Terdiam sesaat, dan Naruto akhirnya menjawab.

"Jadilah seperti apapun yang kau inginkan, karna aku akan mengimbangimu seperti apa pun dirimu."jawab Naruto mantab. Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke menjadi berhadapan dengannya dan melanjutkan, "Dan jadilah dirimu sendiri, karna yang aku cinta adalah dirimu yang apa adanya."

Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Naruto tersenyum untuk kata-katanya kali ini yang bukanlah sebuah gombalan, dan Sasuke tersenyum karna tau bahwa Naruto tulus mencintainya.

"Jadi, jika aku bersikap menyebalkan seperti tadi pagi juga kau tak akan marah?"

"A-apa? Gah! Dasar Uchiha sombong."

"Hahahaha.."

Sasuke sadar, mereka punya perbedaan yang mereka sadari satu sama lain. Tapi karna cinta, semuanya menjadi lebih indah bila bersama...

_THE END_

.

.

.

Uugh…, ini fanfic gaje. Maaf ya Vi-chan~mungkin ini jauh dari yang kau bayangkan, n mungkin terlalu mengada-ngada. Tapi…semoga kau sukalah…n_nv

Minna~~maaf juga bagi yang nunggu ff Yas yang lain, mungkin belom bisa Yas buat, gak dapet ilham berupa imajinasi nih buat lanjutinnya#plakk

Okey…RnR ya minna…, terutama buat Vi-chan, awas kalo gak RnR, kasih tau suka gak sukanya dirimu sama ff ini..

Review please..~~

Jaa~~


End file.
